


Two Sugars, No Cream

by loveyoulou (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis doesn't know Harry's loaded, M/M, Sugar Daddy, UniStudent!Louis, a bit of Zerrie, coffeeshop!au, musicproducer!Harry, niall being niall, sort of set in America 'cuz that's all I know, sugardaddy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loveyoulou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a young, successful, and rich music producer under Simon Cowell. Louis' a college student, working part time at the local coffee shop while studying to be a pediatrician, just barely making ends meet. He has no idea who the cute boy is that keeps on popping up at his school and work is, or what Harry has in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sugars, No Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sugardaddy!Harry, but not really because Louis doesn't know. I have never been inside a Starbucks. I really, truly have no idea what goes on in there. Or in a college. Or in a recording studio. And there's a sex scene in here somewhere.

It was a Tuesday. A Tuesday in early October.

Harry can piece together that much of the morning he met Louis. He was running late to the studio, which wasn't a huge surprise seeing as Simon expected him there at eight am, but this morning his coffee machine decided to go on strike. And Harry really just couldn't go without coffee in the morning. A quick swing by the Starbucks a block away from the recording studio seemed to be in order. 

...

It was easy to say that the first time Harry laid eyes on Louis, he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. His curls were tousled in every which way, his tie was a haphazard knot, and his socks didn't even match. It was also easy to say that Louis was the prettiest thing Harry had seen that morning, possibly the prettiest thing Harry had seen in his life.

He was leaning against the counter, wearing tan pants that hugged his ass just right, a white t-shirt, and a green Starbucks uniform with a name tag that proudly pronounced "Louis." He was smiling at a young woman, handing her a tall sugar-filled frappuccino of some sort, laughing as he waved her off with well wishes for the rest of her day.

Harry felt himself gravitate toward the pretty boy, his feet moving by their own accord. No. Absolutely not. Pretty boys were not allowed to work at Starbucks, it was much too distracting for Harry.

"Hey mate, what can I getcha?" A friendly smile accompanied his friendly question, revealing perfectly white teeth that contrasted beautifully with his tan skin. 

Wow. This pretty boy had a pretty voice. And pretty eyes. Really, really pretty eyes. They were the brightest blue...

"Um," Harry cursed his tendency of slow speech as he found himself fish-mouthing. "Yeah, I'll uh, I'll have a Caffe Americano with uh, two sugars, no cream. Tall. Please."

His hair just looked so soft, Harry could only wonder what it would feel like between his fingers.

"Sure, anything else?" Louis leaned across the counter to grab a cup from the stack next to the other register. Harry would have been lying if he said he wasn't thinking about the way Louis' muscles stretched when he straightened himself back up afterwards.

Realizing that an awkward amount of time had passed since Louis had asked his question, Harry stuttered in his response: "Uh, no, no that'll be good, thanks," he could feel a traitorous blush crawling up his cheeks at that.

On the bright side, Louis rewarded him with a bright smile, just on the right side of fond and endearing that made Harry's lips stretch up as well. "Alright mate, can I get your name?"

And why was this boy looking at Harry like he was cute? Harry could charm the pants off anyone, how else had he made it to SYCO's richest music producer under 30?

But oh yeah, Louis had asked him a question. "Harry," he said, watching Louis grip a sharpie in his small hands as he traced his name on the cup. "Like the prince," Louis had said, admiring his handiwork before setting the cup down on the counter next to the register.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, feeling incredibly lame as the word left his mouth. "Sure, something like that."

Louis smiled at him again, fingers flying across the register. "$5.29," was his reply. Harry found himself awkwardly fumbling for his wallet, pulling out a ten and handing it to Louis. He was much too wrapped up in the feeling of Louis' hand brushing his that he didn't notice a white cup being pushed into his grasp.

Harry looked up to see Louis smiling fondly at him again, "Here ya go, Harry. Hopefully this will help you wake up."

Harry knew that his face was probably quite comical right now, but he couldn't do anything about that when he could barely utter "thanks," before turning around to get out of that coffee shop as quickly as he could.

He heard "Have a nice day!" being called after him, and it's all Harry can do to hide his flushed cheeks.

...

Harry gets scolded by Simon as soon as he walks through the door. He's also noticeably out of it at while works. He blames his coffee. It tastes a lot better than it should. Damn all attractive cashiers.

However, it turns out to be one of his best work days since ever. And that's kind of saying something, considering Simon gave Harry a chance when he was only nineteen because of his work as an intern.

Being distracted all day has Harry vowing to buy a new coffee maker on his way home and never step foot into that Starbucks again.

...

Fate really is against Harry. Like always. But especially today, when he's waiting in the music center of the local university with plans of meeting a new up and coming young singer, who has apparently been a hit on the local radio station.

He hears the faint sound of piano music down the hall, and he recognizes the chorus to "Hall of Fame" by The Script.

Harry chances a peek around the corner and his heart leaps into his throat. There's just no mistaking that ass. Or that hair. Harry is extremely glad he's facing away from him where he's perched on the piano bench, or else he might get another laugh from the way Harry's mouth drops open.

And then he starts to sing.

Harry feels his entire world turn upside down. Louis has a pretty face, a pretty little body, pretty eyes, and a pretty voice, even prettier now that its singing softly, high and sweet.

Harry feels a gust of wind next to him, and then a petite girl with curly dirty blonde hair wearing cowboy boots is by his side. Oh yeah, here was the reason he was even on this campus, slowly being seduced by a pretty boy who served coffee. Lily Something-or-Other.

"Louis!" She calls out to him in a voice decidedly less pleasing than the voice he had been enjoying up until that point. "C'mon, Tommo, some of us are actually going into the music business with a chance."

Her tone suggests that this isn't the first time Louis' gotten kicked out of this music room, the only one that seems to be open now, when there aren't any classes going on.

Louis visibly jumps at that, spinning around quickly. He smirks as he shoulders his backpack, stepping up boldly to meet Lily as she marches into the room.

"Of course, Lily-doll, he drawls, "I'll be sure to buy every single album you put out as a starving artist while I'm busy being a successful doctor, saving lives and such." He smirks, and his voice is acidly sarcastic, but he gives her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek and wishes her luck as he hurries out the door, citing that he has work, anyways. Harry can tell that they're friends, probably through fighting over this room after classes, and he feels his own fond smile creep onto his face.

"Mr. Styles," she says, smiling sweetly and turning around to face Harry, "shall we get started?" She seems like the kind of girl who might try to seduce him for a record deal, but Harry's to busy thanking every deity he can think of that Louis exited out the door that wasn't hiding his body behind its door frame that Harry can do little more than agree with her. 

She turns out to be charming in a Taylor Swift-esque way, as she strums a guitar and sings a song about stars that Harry knows preteen girls will eat up. He tells her to swing by the studio the next Wednesday, while she shamelessly flirts with him.

He dashes out of there as quickly as humanely possible, babbling about some thing or meeting he has. She's the fourth girl who has tried to get in his pants because of his job, and also the tenth girl with a decidedly bad gaydar. 

...

After Harry sees Louis in the music wing at his college, going to Starbucks becomes a thing. 

He goes every morning, before he has to be at the studio, without fail. He memorizes Louis' work schedule, which isn't actually that hard because he works every morning except for Thursdays. (probably because he has a morning class, the dedicated little scholar) He's also there every night after work, and he sits in a booth until Louis hurries out of the back room, leaving for soccer practice, calling out to his coworkers. It's usually about 8:30. He's there from ten until noon on Saturdays, which is half of Louis' shift, before heading to work. Harry always watches his battered blue minivan pull out from the parking lot and speed out toward the university.

Harry learns that Louis' last name is Tomlinson, that sometimes he gets called Tommo or Lou, and all the names of his coworkers that are usually there when he's there, of which there are five. Perrie, Jade, Leigh Anne, Eleanor, Liam, and Zayn. They're all nice people, and he enjoys listening to them and their playful banter with Louis. It's funny how hearing Louis' laugh always makes his happy. Yes, they're all nice people, but they don't make their coffee as good as Louis does. He always gets his same Tall Caffe Americano with two sugars and no cream, and for two weeks, no one says anything about it. 

The first person who brings it up is actually Niall, Harry's best friend at the studio. Niall's decidedly a lot like Harry, but he doesn't produce music. Instead, he plays the guitar and helps write songs, but he's still got a steady job and a more than generous salary. He's also Harry's gym buddy, and he notices when Harry has pushed their workout times from right after work until past eight. And when Harry ditches altogether because he's caught wind that Louis has a soccer match and goes up to watch it, instead of a workout.

"Did you meet someone?" Niall's never cared for any beating around the bush, he much prefers to get to the point. "Has that blonde chick finally gotten into your pants and she's better than you thought she was? Oh man, I knew you were finally seeing someone! No one hides their lovesick puppy eyes worse than-"

"Niall!" Harry practically has to yell at him the next day at the gym. Then he drops his voice a couple of decimeters, "it's not Lily. I-it's...someone I can't even have," he sighs and scrubs his face with his hands.

"Nonsense! You can get anyone in your bed! Just go up to them, all confident and Harry-like, and they'll surely drop right to their knees for your good looks and boyish charm...not to mention your money!"

"Niall," he said again, "first of all, it's a he, secondly, he works at Starbucks, and thirdly, he just so different...I actually want him to like me, not my wallet."

"Well," Niall said, pursing his lips thoughtfully, "you'll have to be careful where you're flashing your Ben Franklins, then." He smirked, shoving Harry playfully off his stationary elliptical before heading over to the weights, "your bank account casts a pretty big shadow."

His tone was teasing, but Harry knew there was a shadow of concern in his thought. He knew that Harry had had that happen to him a couple of times, the boy was extremely handsome, so it was bound to happen, but Harry hadn't seemed to care. This time it seemed like this boy really and truly mattered, that he wasn't just someone for Harry to spoil (though Harry always did say he loved to have someone to spoil) and that this boy had wormed his way into his heart, most likely unintentionally. 

Harry groaned, picking himself up from the ground before following Niall and plopping down on a nearby bench. He slumped over, resting his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his hands.

"Hey, none of that," Niall cooed, rubbing a hand up and down Harry's arm in what he hoped was a comforting way. "You'll get him," he encouraged.

Harry finally looked up at Niall, shocking him with the confusion and look of being utterly lost that was reflected in his green eyes.

"Will I, though?" Harry could feel himself giving up, "I go there every morning, every night after work. I watch him while he makes coffee, I've stalked him to his soccer games, I know what kind of car he drives and his work schedule. I'm surprised they haven't offered me a job for how often I'm there! I'm a creepy stalker! He doesn't even know who I am! He..."

"God, Haz. You sound like a twelve year old girl with her first crush," Niall finally sets down his weights and pulls himself up next to Harry, gripping his chin so has gaze doesn't fall from his again. "So, tell me all about him." If Niall knows anything, it's that Harry really needs to get his out of his system. 

He's been distant lately. It hasn't affected his work or anything, but he doesn't go at hardly at all anymore (because he's been at Starbucks, fawning over a boy, apparently) and everyone had these teenage girl moments once in a while. It wasn't Harry's fault that he seemed to have more than his fair share.

Harry visibly lights up at that. "He's so cute! He's got the loveliest voice and the loveliest little body and he's so funny and hot and he's so good at soccer." Harry probably rambles about him for the next half hour, and it's only when he stops to take a breath that Niall finally gets his own question in.

 

"So, what's his name?"

"Louis Tomlinson. Lou Tommo. Doesn't he have such a cool name? I-"

Niall cuts him off again, because as much as loves Harry, seeing his sex panther of a best friend reduced to an obsessed teenager is turning his brain into mush. "And all he knows of you is the name you tell him to write on your coffee cup," his voice is bordering on exasperated, because normally Harry doesn't have a problem getting what he wants. "Wait, you did tell him your real name, didn't you?"

Now it's Harry's turn to be exasperated, "Yes! I know! Well, he does have my order memorized because I've been in there so many times, but yes, he knows my first name." At least they were exasperated at the same person.

Niall claps him on the back, standing up. "Consider this your initiative to get a move on, then. Tomorrow, no gym. Stay at that godforsaken Starbucks and actually talk to him. Go get 'em, tiger," he says, giving Harry a quick slap on the ass to get him moving because the gym's closing.

...

And that's why, the very next day, Harry's sitting in a nearly empty Starbucks and it's still about two hours until closing time. Louis nearly shoved Perrie and Zayn out the door a half hour ago, yelling at them to go on, go out and have a date you domestic saps!

So now, Louis and Harry are the only ones left in the shop, Louis cleaning up out back and Harry sitting in his booth, sipping on his coffee. He watches as Louis comes out with a broom and dustpan and cleans up the floor, hauls up the trash bag, and makes a mad dash outside to the dumpster. He comes back in, cheeks flushed and goose bumps all over his arms and he looks up, noticing Harry's presence for real for the first time.

"You still here, Harry?" he asks, and here it was, now or never.

"You know my name?" whatever smooth line he was planning on completely slipped his mind. Alright, this wasn't going as he had planned at all. 

But now Louis looks a little embarrassed. "Um, yeah. You've kind of been a regular the past few weeks and, well, I try to remember names. It's good for business, like it brightens peoples' day a bit." He smiles, "and then there are the ones that look at you like you're possessed because you know their name."

He reaches into the trash can to pull out a new bag. Harry kind of gets caught up in watching his hands fix the bag and so it's delayed when he says "I don't think you're possessed."

Louis laughs at that, and goes back to wash his hands. Harry has his phone out, checking through his Facebook and email when Louis slides into the booth and across from him. "I guess I'm not that creepy," his voice jolts Harry in a really, really good way. "I don't know anything about you besides the fact that your name is Harry and your coffee order: a Tall Caffe Americano, two sugars, no cream." He leans forward, "but I'd like to know more. Like, what are you doing here at this time on a Friday night? I mean, not that I'm not enjoying your company and all that, but you seem like you should be out on a date with a pretty girl."

Louis manages to get Harry to loosen up, and he talks about how he has no life, to which Louis asks him about what he does. He somehow makes Louis laugh, and joke about how Harry must be rich, spending all his money on coffee. Harry denies this, even though its true, and simply says that he's addicted to coffee. He lets Louis know that he's 24, to which Louis called him a liar (because really, who could have dimples and be 24?). He says he's working at SYCO, but he doesn't tell him that he's one of their top producers, and he also tells him that his name is Harry Edwards. It's not really a lie, but it really, really matters to Harry. He doesn't want to attract or repel Louis with his money, so he gets him to talk about himself.

Louis lights up at that, telling him all sorts of things Harry already knew, and a lot more that he didn't. Louis' 19. Louis has five sisters. He plays the piano and soccer for fun, and he likes to sing. He's studying to become a pediatrician. He's at college on a soccer scholarship, and he's really happy with this being his second year. Louis would normally be at practice or a game right now but it's a Friday night so he doesn't. He drives his mum's old car, which was a graduation present, and he's named her Thelma, because it's an old person name and he's got an old car.

Louis has Harry laughing, really laughing, with his personality and funny stories about the staff of Starbucks and his friends. He talks about how Zayn and Perrie are together, after months of Zayn pining from a distance. He talks about Liam and Stan, who doesn't work at Starbucks, who are his best friends. Harry supplies his own misadventures with Niall and gets a giggle out of Louis. They talk about music and how Jade, Leigh Anne, and Eleanor are in a girl band with another girl named Jesy and are going to be the next Spice Girls. Louis talks about Lily and how she just got signed with SYCO, and Harry tells him he'll have to keep an eye out for her, praying that Louis doesn't say anything to Lily about him. She'd know, and that would ruin everything.

Louis is a fan of hard work, busting his ass to get what he needs and he's extremely happy doing it. It's probably the one thing Louis doesn't say, but Harry can tell this much of him. He works for so long so that he can get a crappy apartment and not have to live in the dorms. He takes care of Thelma so she'll last. He plays soccer, not that it's much of a chore for him, so he doesn't have as much debt, even though he could be a lazy bum and do nothing but schoolwork. 

Harry is enjoying Louis' company so much, he doesn't notice the time flying by. It's past closing time when Louis finally says he needs to head home, he has to get some sleep. 

"Have dinner with me," Harry bursts out.

Surprisingly enough, Louis agrees, "Alright, but how about we just order take-out and hang at my place? Tomorrow night?" And why on Earth would Harry say no to that?

"Sounds great," he says, sliding his phone over to Louis so he can put his number in. Louis pulls out an old flip phone and hands in over to Harry. "Text me your address. Can we say, six?"

Louis smiles, "yeah. Don't worry, Curly." The nickname just slides off of Louis' tongue so easily and Harry tries not to let the warm, gushy feelings he has inside come bubbling out of him or else he's going to be puking up rainbows. "I'll pay for the first date," and Harry really wants to protest, because he's kind of fallen even more in love with Louis in the time between Zayn and Perrie leaving and now, and he really wants to spoil him, but he also wants to make sure he can keep Louis first.

"Fine," he says and Louis opens the door for him and locks it on the way out. "But next time, it's my turn, Lou."

"Okay Haz," he smiles up at him, "see you tomorrow."

...

Harry's heart does not skip a beat when he receives Louis' text around four the next day.

He's already been to Starbucks, been caught staring by a smirking Louis, and been to work, where he may or may not have gushed obsessively to Niall like a pre-pubescent girl. He also may or may not have squealed a little bit when his phone lit up with a text from Louis :)

His apartment is in just outside of the university campus, and he leaves his own apartment a half hour before they planned to meet up because Harry's always had a shit sense of direction and he's been waiting for this for a month, dammit.

Harry also ends up borrowing Niall's car. It's a blue Honda Civic from a couple of years ago, and it looks a lot less flashy than his own car. He pulls up to the front of Louis' apartment fifteen minutes early, because he did manage to get himself lost even with the help of Google Maps, and sits fidgeting with the radio on the pop station. He's restless, but he says to himself that he'll wait until he hears Lily's new single play (on at 5:57) that he'll go in.

Harry doesn't make it that long. He walks up to the front door of the building when the radio host introduces Lily's song, up the two flights of stairs until he gets to Louis' apartment.

He knocks quickly and hears a muffled, "Coming!" and then Louis is pulling the door open for him. Louis is looking very soft. He's got a beanie pulled over his head, so that only the tips of his soft caramel colored hair shows, a soft gray hoodie and black sweatpants with bare feet. Harry's wearing jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, feeling extremely unattractive.

Louis smiles and pulls him in. His apartment is relatively tidy, but not overly clean. A TV sits in front of the coffee table laid out with Chinese take-out, and Louis plops onto the couch behind the table.

"Dig in,"' he says, gesturing to the wide spread in front of them, "very fine dining, tonight." That gets a giggle out of Harry, and they settle down to watch reruns of that year's X-Factor.

It's a comfortable night. The food is really, really good, and Louis asks Harry how he hadn't heard of the restaurant, a super cheap place two blocks away. Harry shrugs at that, choosing to distract Louis with questions because he loves to hear Louis talk. Over fried noodles and sauteed broccoli, Harry learns that Louis shares his apartment with Zayn but Zayn and Perrie are out, that Louis really loves watching X-Factor, and that Harry really doesn't mind sharing his food with Louis.

Harry finds himself cuddling up to this cuddly Louis, all soft and he catches a whiff of Louis' cologne. Louis laughs when Harry compliments him on it, tells him that his sisters got it for him last year, as a joint birthday/Christmas present because it took all five of them a month of saving their allowances because it had cost nearly $100.

Harry smiles at Louis' fondness, and snuggles closer, so completely content in the warm, musky-scented embrace of his arms. 

It isn't until its about ten that Harry says maybe he should head home. Louis smiles at him as he stands up to help Harry up off the couch. The couch is extremely comfortable, and he wouldn't mind making slow, sweet love to Louis right then and there on that couch...and that's enough of that, Styles.

Louis walks Harry over to the door and waits while he puts his shoes back on. Louis is leaning on the door frame when Harry stands up, giving him a smirk and a cheeky, "I don't put out on first dates."

Harry laughs at that, says "We'll have to go on another then, won't we," before pulling him in for a goodnight kiss.

Louis' lips are soft and gentle on Harry's, he can taste sweet-and-sour sauce on his mouth. His hand slips to Louis' waist, and he catches his soft gasp in his mouth when his cool hands meet Louis' warm skin. Harry takes that opportunity to stick his tongue into Louis' mouth, trying to ignore the sparks in his belly when their tongues brush. Their goodnight kiss has kind of turned into a goodnight make-out session against Louis' door, and Louis is the first to pull away.

"Get out of here, you fool," he says with a light smack to Harry's ass. "Drive safe, I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry chuckles at that, waving over his shoulder as he walks toward the stairs. "Bye Lou, see you tomorrow."

During his drive home Harry is extremely careful because he's afraid his excitement will cause him to wreck Niall's car.

...

It sort of becomes a regular thing, for them. Except Harry's changed his gym time with Niall back to right after work, so he can spend time with Louis now that soccer season is over. Most of the time they just talk, sitting in what has become "Harry's" booth at Starbucks. They text each other occasionally, usually when Louis is bored in class and Harry is on a lunch break. They have date night every Saturday. When Louis takes him out, usually they stay in and watch reality TV with some form of take-out. Harry tries to be cool, taking Louis out for fast food and then to the movies, or a photography gallery, or Niall's friend Ed's gig at a bar. 

Harry still hasn't told Louis his real name, or who he really is. 

About a month into their relationship, because Harry officially asked Louis out after their second date, when Louis was still buzzing from the new Superman movie, they have sex for the first time.

They're at Louis' apartment, and they've just finished eating Chinese from the same place Louis had ordered their first meal. Harry is warm and content, breathing in the smell of Louis and reveling in the lump of boy on his chest. 

Harry was startled to see Louis' brilliant blue eyes on him all of a sudden, a soft smile gracing his pretty face, surging forward to connect their lips.

"You know," he pulled back from Harry, punctuating those two words with a quick swipe of his tongue over his lips, "we haven't had sex yet."

And he just says it so nonchalantly, so innocent like, that the only thing Harry can say is, "yeah? Is this your way of asking for it, Lou?"

Louis has the cheek to smirk at him, "maybe?"

Harry feels himself being hauled up by his arm, and Louis is pulling him down a hallway and into his bedroom. And well. Alrighty then.

The thing is, Harry's wanted to have sex with Louis, probably since the first time he's seen Louis' ass in his work pants. He also likes to take Louis by surprise, though he doesn't know when he's going to surprise him with revealing his bank account, so as soon as they're inside the room, Harry pushes him against the closed door and drops to his knees.

Louis gasps at that, and Harry sets to work with the drawstring of his sweatpants.

"Fuck Haz," he hisses, small fingers coming to tangle in Harry's curls.

"That's what I was planning on doing," Harry replied, having finally gotten the string untied and Louis' pants around his ankles.

Louis gasped as the cool air of the room hit his bare thighs and Harry starts mouthing at his dick through his boxers.

"Fuck fuck fuck Harry," Louis moans softly sort of but not really feeling the heat from Harry's mouth. Harry pulls off his crotch and blows cool air on the wet patch, wet with spit and pre-come, before pulling down his black boxers.

And well, fuck. Louis has a really pretty cock to go along with his pretty face and voice and personality. He's well-endowed, maybe not as big as Harry, but very, very thick. He's half hard and leaking and Harry presses little kisses to the inside of his thighs and the head of his dick. Harry realizes that he really loves how thick and muscular Louis' thighs are, and he really can't wait to get them around his waist or neck or really anywhere and feel them tense up while he's fucking him.

Harry wastes no time getting Louis into his mouth after hearing him whimper above him. He wants Louis to make Louis feel so good, taking him all the way in until his nose is in Louis' pubes and his cock is nudging the back of his throat. He looks up at Louis through his eyelashes, green irises almost completely obscured by his blown pupils when he starts blowing him in earnest. Harry licks up and down Louis' dick, kneading his ass, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, dipping his tongue into his slit. Louis just makes little sounds that spur him on, but Harry pulls off when Louis warns him he's about to come. 

Louis whines a little at the loss of Harry's hot, wet mouth on him, but any further protests die in his throat when Harry starts stripping off his clothes.

"Fuck," he gasps, as Harry's toned body makes its appearance, "you're so fit."

"Wanna be inside you when you come, Lou," Harry answers, just as out of breath, "wanna feel you tight and hot around my cock."

"Yeah, yeah I want that to."

Harry guides him over to his bed, a soft queen that takes up most of the space in the room. He lays him down gently, leaning in for a chaste peck, "lube?"

"Nightstand, bottom drawer. Hurry up, Harry. Want you inside me," and Louis is so pretty, a red flush coloring his chest, and so needy, Harry is quick to grab the bottle and settle himself between Louis' thighs, which fall open easily to Harry.

Louis' hands clench the sheets, trying not to touch. That only spurns Harry on more, why isn't he inside Louis yet?

He's got one lubed up finger pressing against Louis' entrance, and it feels so good. Louis' so hot and tight around him, moaning softly as Harry surges up to swallow his sounds. 

Their mouths meet in messy, open mouthed kisses until Louis is too out of breath and has to pull back. Harry is still working him open, trailing his lips down Louis' body, sucking a love-bite here, biting a nipple there. 

Louis moans, and he's not as loud as Harry, but his sounds make his dick twitch against Louis' thigh anyways. His hands fist themselves in Harry's hair when he adds a second finger, scissoring them, opening him up.

Then Harry's got three fingers in him, brushing his prostate, whispering filthy things in his ear. 

"Gotta get you ready for my cock, babe. Gonna stretch you out. God, Lou. You look so pretty like this. My pretty little Lou. Gonna fuck you, babe. Fuck you like I've wanted to since our first date."

Harry bites down on his earlobe, reveling in the fact that Louis is beneath him. Harry can feel Louis' cock smearing pre-come all over his stomach, mumbling incoherently, sounding suspiciously like Harry's name.

"Ready babe?" Harry asks, but he knows the answer when Louis' hips buck up to try to get some friction on his dick.

"Been ready, Haz," Louis pants, "want you to fill me up with your big cock."

Harry draws his fingers out of Louis at that, going to roll a condom on his dick before a hand on his wrist stops him. "No," Louis says, "want to feel you. I trust you. Fill me up."

And if that isn't the hottest thing Harry's ever heard, he doesn't know what is. He squeezes a generous amount of lube on his cock before guiding himself toward Louis' entrance. His head nudges at Louis' rim, and he's still so tight, and Harry can think of a million other things he wants to do with Louis. Wants to make him come just from fingering him, wants to rim him until he's crying for Harry's cock, want to feel Louis inside of him.

Harry wants so much more with Louis, but his mind goes blissfully blank when he's about one inch inside of Louis' tight heat.

"Fuck Lou, you feel so good. So tight," Harry is amazed that he can still form coherent sentences. If he didn't realize that it was completely impossible, he would have said that Louis' walls were squeezing his brain out of his dick.

Louis' hands are in Harry's hair, pulling him down for a kiss, running up Harry's sides, over his pecs and shoulders, tweaking a nipple.

He bites into the junction where Harry's neck meets his shoulder to silence his groan when Harry finally bottoms out. His hips are flush against Louis' pert ass, and Harry can't help but bring one hand down to steal a touch. 

"Fuck me, Harry. Fuck me," he whispers into Harry's sweat soaked skin, "wanna feel you for days," and Harry obliges, matching Louis' moans when he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back in.

Harry can feel Louis in every inch of him, he pulls Louis' legs so they're hooked around his waist, and his feet are flat against his ass. Harry drops down for a kiss, and Louis whispers a mantra of "Harry, Harry, Harry," into his mouth. Harry rolls his hips, thrusting deep inside Louis and he feels his breath hitch when his cock brushes his prostate.

Louis runs his hands all over Harry's back, scratching and leaving raised bumps in their wake. He nips at Harry's bottom lip as he matches Harry's movements on every downward movement. Everything feels electrified with Louis, heat everywhere they touch.

It all feels too good, and Harry has one hand on Louis' cheek while they make out, and the other slips between them to press at the spot where they're joined together. He moves his hand to start jerking Louis off when he feels himself right on the edge, and it only takes a few loose pumps of his wrist before Louis is coming, hot and thick between their stomachs, moaning Harry's name.

Louis clenches sinfully tight around Harry, and that has him spilling his load deep inside Louis with a shout of his name as well.

Harry carefully pulls out, seeing Louis wince at the loss of his cock, and goes to the bathroom for a towel. He runs warm water on it and returns to Louis' side, cleaning him up where he came on his own stomach and also between his legs, slick with Harry's come and lube.

Harry tosses the towel somewhere to the side of the bed and crawls in beside Louis, drawing the covers up over his pliant body and cuddling him close. Post-sex Louis is extremely soft and warm and sleep, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and resting his head on his chest.

Harry folds one arm up underneath Louis' head for a pillow and rests the other one in the gentle valley of his waist, burying his nose in Louis' hair and breathing in the musky smell of him, all sex and the cologne from his sisters and Louis.

"That was amazing, Harry," and Louis voice is so lovely, so rough from the sex but softened by sleepiness, "best I've ever had. Love you, Hazza."

Louis is so, so beautiful and wonderful and Harry just wants to keep him forever, give him anything he wants so he never needs anything, "you were wonderful, babe. Amazing. Felt so good. You're so good. Love you, too."

Louis' eyes flutter shut and he gives Harry one last smile before his breathing evens out and he's asleep. Harry presses a kiss to his temple, and he just wants to take care of Louis.

...

Guilt wakes Harry up at close to four in the morning. He can't do this anymore. He's fallen completely in love with this boy who has given him everything, one of the best orgasms of his life, and Harry hasn't even told him his real name.

He carefully extracts himself from underneath Louis, covers him up with more blanket so he won't wake up because his heat source is gone.

Harry fumbles around in Louis' desk drawer. He finds a piece of paper, and a pen. He quickly scrawls out a note and pulls on his clothes discarded in a pile on Louis' floor. 

He honestly can't get out of there fast enough. He's seen how hard Louis has to work, how much he cares, and all of his struggles. He knows that Louis is going to take out a student loan at the end of the year. He's seen the state of his rattiest clothes, which he keeps because he doesn't have the money security to get rid of them. He knows that his family wants to help him, but there are four young girls at his mother's house and one at his dad's. He's seen all the coupons and unpaid bills held up by dying magnets on Louis and Zayn's fridge in the kitchen. He wants to help so much, but he's also so afraid of Louis finding out who he really is. A liar. A rich, arrogant jerk.

Harry has to pull over halfway back home or else he'll get into a wreck with the way his sobs are wracking his body.

Louis will wake up with no explanation, and somehow, Harry thinks it'll be better that way.

 

I'm sorry, Lou. It's just all my fault.  
-Harry x.

...

All Harry does for the rest of the day is mope. He gets a text from Louis around eight, a simple 'can we talk?' but Harry shuts his phone off after that. The next day isn't any better. He trudges into work, without his coffee, because he gave his machine to Niall after he and Louis started dating, because Louis giving him a Grande when he asked for a Tall was better than anything he could make with that old machine. And besides, going to Starbucks always brightened his mood because he got to see Louis, so his own machine really never stood a chance.

"Fuck Haz, you look like shit," and Niall really does have a way with words.

"Thanks, Ni," Harry tries for bright but it ends up just being really sad, "how you look so gorgeous so early in the morning is one of the seven wonders of the modern world."

He slumps down in his office chair, running a hand over his face as he looks over his schedule for today. Harry suddenly has a lapful of Niall, combing his fingers through his curls and rubbing his back, trying to soothe him.

"Hey, Harry," Harry just buries his face into Niall's shoulder, "trouble in paradise, mate?"

"I'm lying to him, Niall," Harry can feel his voice shake, "we had sex and he was amazing and he told me he loved me and I'm lying to him!"

"Harry, it's pretty obvious that you're head over heels..."

"No, not that," Harry is close to breaking down again, "he's given me so much, and I haven't even told him my real name."

"You haven't given yourself a stripper name, have you? 'Cause, no offense Haz, but we all knew you were bad at naming things when you got that lizard and..."

And Harry has to laugh at that, but it's so pathetic it dies in his throat. "No. Told him my name was Harry Edwards. He says he loves me, but I haven't even told him who I am."

"Is that it, Harry? Just go buy him something pretty and stop being like this! It's damn depressing, and it's worked for all your other exes," and Niall makes it sound so easy.

"He doesn't know I'm rich, Niall. And that's the whole point. He's different than all my other exes, that's why they're my exes. He doesn't just want my money, he seems to want me, and I have no idea why."

"First of all Harry, I have no idea how you pulled off hiding all your money."

"Borrowed your car, Ni."

"Oh yeah, that's right. But anywho, if he knows half the stuff about you that you know about him, he could write your life story." And Harry wants to protest that, but aside from a few details about his work, Louis really does know everything about him. All their time talking, in Starbucks, on one of their dates, Louis could list off Harry's favorite color, to how he likes his socks, to every dream he's ever had.

"And above all else, you love him, he loves you, and you can take care of him. You can fix this by being honest now. You say he loves you without all your money, then he'll love you with the money," Niall finishes, eyes searching Harry's face for any kind of response.

"You're getting awfully philosophical on me, Ni," Harry laughs, already visibly brighter and planning on going to see Louis as soon as he got off work. "Have you been getting high with Ed again?"

Niall slides off his lap, giving his shoulder a playful shove, "enough of that, Haz. I've got to go and compose your wedding song."

...

Harry can't get out of the studio fast enough at the end of his work day. He swears he almost gets into three wrecks trying to get to Starbucks.

He runs in, but then his throat is dry when he sees Louis, being comforted by Perrie, hunched over and looking so, so sad. 

Perrie sees him before Louis does, and if looks could kill, Harry'd have been dead five minutes ago. She tenses and that causes Louis to bring his head up, too. His blue eyes aren't bright, they seem washed out and dull.

Unfortunately for Harry, Perrie and the rest of the staff at Starbucks know him, and have probably all heard that he left Louis to wake up alone.

That seems to be the correct assumption when she all but jumps at him, screaming in his face.

He's really glad that the after-school rush has ended but the after-work rush hasn't started yet because Starbucks is nearly empty right now. Not that Harry wouldn't have welcomed public humiliation, because he knows he deserves it because he caused all the hurt he sees reflected in Louis' blue eyes.

"How dare you, Harry!" her voice is pitched higher than normal and one perfectly manicured finger is in his face. "Why are you such a dick? Do you know how much hurt you've caused? You don't deserve him, he's a better person than you'll ever be. I-"

"I know, Perrie," Harry heaves a sigh, because everything she's said is true and it feels like a punch to the gut. "But please, let me explain myself to him."

Perrie looks back and forth between the two of them, eyes wide, looking for Louis' approval while giving Harry the best glare she can.

"He can talk, Pez," Louis' voice is quiet, exhausted. "I must have thought he was worth something, considering I used up all my minutes for him never to call or text back."

And there it is, that knife of guilt again. Harry wanted to buy Louis a new phone, any phone he wanted, hell, he would even bribe some company to get it before its release date if it meant that Louis could call his mother and sisters any time he wanted, or Harry if he was away.

Perrie backs away, giving Louis one last sympathetic look before going into the kitchen.

"Lou," Harry starts, "I'm so, so sorry."

Louis doesn't respond, but his gaze finally meets Harry's for real, and he feels his heart clench at the fact that he caused Louis to hurt.

Harry walks up to the counter, and holds his hand out, "my name is Harry Styles, Louis. Nice to meet you."

Louis looks at Harry like he's a fucking weirdo, and Harry would, too. He takes his hand anyway, and murmurers, "Louis Tomlinson."

Louis drops his hand first, and Harry takes that as an invitation to proceed.

"My name is Harry Styles, and I'm the richest music producer at SYCO records under the age of thirty. I lied to you, Lou, because I wanted someone who would like me for me, and not my bank account."

Harry sighs, but he sees a flicker of understanding in Louis' eyes, "looking back on it, that was so stupid of me. Louis, I know you'd never try to take advantage of that. I know you're the better person, that I could live a hundred lifetimes and never deserve you. I love you, Louis, and when you told me that you loved me, that you trusted me, I hated that I lied to you. If you're willing to give me another chance..."

But Harry doesn't get to finish, because Louis has his hands on Harry's face and is kissing him. Harry feels his knees go weak, but he doesn't want this to stop, never wants it to stop.

Louis pulls back, resting his forehead against Harry's. "I thought I'd lost you," he says, "thought you'd realized you could do much better than me, or that I was bad in the sack."

"Louis, you're so far from the truth. You're the best I've ever had, the only one I want."

"Thought that you'd realized you didn't want to be with someone like me, because I'm gonna have debt until I'm forty-five."

"No, Louis. I'll take care of you," Harry says, "let me take care of you."

"No, Harry. I just want how you make me feel. You make me feel so happy."

"Okay, then that's what we'll do."

Perrie rushes out of the kitchen then, enveloping both of them in a hug.

She pushes them toward the supply closet, "you have about fifteen minutes before the next rush and Louis needs a blowjob."

Louis flushes at that, and Harry gets to see it spread down his chest when he's on his knees and Louis is stripped naked above him. He really, really loves Louis, but he also really loves Perrie too.

...

And Louis refuses Harry's gifts. 

Or at least he tries to.

Harry buys him a new phone, and Louis only accepts it because he wants to be able to call his mother and sisters, and somehow, his old phone got drowned in a puddle.

Harry makes him move in with him, because somehow, Zayn is moving in with Perrie, who was roommates with Eleanor but then Eleanor suddenly decided to move in with Jade, Jesy, and Leigh Anne.

Louis really can't refuse Harry fixing up his car, because he doesn't know about it. Harry doesn't even try to but him a new one, because Louis would throw a fit, but that doesn't stop him from knocking Louis out with several orgasms before calling the car repair man to make it look like new.

Harry takes Louis out to dinners at fancy restaurants, and as much as Louis will complain on the way there and on the way back, he always enjoys himself through the meal, and rides Harry like there's no tomorrow when they get back home.

Louis doesn't end up taking out a loan, because Harry pays for Louis' school and then runs to hide behind Louis' mother, and he has no choice but to agree.

He buys Louis a nice shirt here, a vacation there, maybe a watch over there. He takes him to the concerts of his clients every now and then, citing them as "for business," that he needs a reliable opinion. But Louis never lets him go too far, and as long as he's at college, he works at Starbucks, always greeting him with a coffee in the morning (two sugars, no cream) and a kiss goodbye. 

And Harry loves Louis so much, sometimes he's overwhelmed with it. He just wants to see Louis happy and comfortable and maybe a little bit spoiled.

And Niall does play at their wedding, a small affair in the countryside, and really, Harry couldn't have imagined a sweeter life.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck balls a writing smut. Hope you liked it, loves!


End file.
